


Home for the Holidays

by cat_astrophe201



Series: Mighty Nein Holiday Special [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Caleb Widogast Deserves Nice Things, Caleb Widogast Needs a Hug, Christmas Fluff, Comfort, Essek Thelyss Needs a Hug, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, dark academia shit, hanging out in the tower, spoilers for ep 118, talking about our feelings, theyre both so tortured
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_astrophe201/pseuds/cat_astrophe201
Summary: Spoilers for Ep. 118. Companion Piece to "Winter Wonderland"A series of unforeseen events has brought Essek Theylss and the Mighty Nein back together in the chilly tundras of Eiselcross. Stranded in the treacherous landscape, Essek has no choice but to take refuge with his former friends in their enchanted tower. Maybe this will finally give Essek the courage to tell his favorite wizard how he truly feels.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast, Fjord/Jester Lavorre
Series: Mighty Nein Holiday Special [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043259
Comments: 12
Kudos: 114





	1. In the New Old-Fashioned Way

**Author's Note:**

> I got a really good response to my last Mighty Nein holiday-themed fic, so I decided to write one about my favorite angsty-wizard couple. This one is definitely going to be longer than the last one-Caleb and Essek deserve some quality content together. As stated, spoilers for up to Ep. 118 of Critical Role. Enjoy!

Essek did not plan to end up here. He was just supposed to have a brief meeting with the Mighty Nein to discuss their business in Eiselcross, and then he would return to his research. But fate had a funny way of fucking with Essek’s life. His guards and escorts were dead, devoured by a giant ice worm that seemed to pursue the Nein with a vengeance, forcing them to fight and scatter. Now he was staring out at the bleak horizon, shivering in the blistering wind, hours from his base of operations. And with his transportation magic none functioning in the wintery landscape, Essek was stuck.

The Mighty Nein and their guide, Dagen, were now huddled beside a tall, stony snowbank, surrounding a somewhat pathetic little firepit. The sun was dipping rapidly, the wind picking up and rustling Essek’s white hair. He pulled his luxurious purple cloak tighter around him. He swore under his breath-the ivory fur trim was very stylish, but he really wished he was wearing the thick furs that covered Dagan. 

The Mighty Nein sat in various states of disarray, licking their wounds from the battle. Fjord sat with his legs stretched out, wiping his long, rune-covered sword with an oil cloth. Jester was sprawled out with her head in his lap, doodling in her sketchbook. Every so often, Fjord would run his long fingers through her blue hair, eliciting giggles from the tiefling. Essek smirked to himself. He knew the two of them were destined to get together eventually, ever since he met them in Rosona all those months ago. Only took a treacherous landscape and the fate of the world to bring them together. 

He turned towards the others. Caduceus was applying an herbal tincture to a oozing wound on Yasha’s side. Beau stood nearby, trying to hide her obvious anxiety by pacing and checking her journals. Her eyes kept falling back to Yasha, who gave an encouraging smile as if saying _I’ll be alright, don’t panic_. Dagan was drinking from a brown bottle, Veth was checking her bolts, and Caleb was in deep meditation. Essek looked quizzically at the wizard, who had an assemblage of strange artifacts before him. He was mumbling to himself in Zemnian, his eyes half closed as he focused on the spellbook before him. Essek walked over to Veth, who gave him a slight glare. He had dropped his levitation magic once Caleb had hoisted him into the air in the form of a giant eagle. There was no use trying to maintain appearances now. 

“What is he casting?” Essek asked Veth. She looked up at him, surprised. 

“He’s preparing our sleeping quarters,” Veth replied. She loaded her crossbow and Essek took a nervous step back, and Veth laughed. “It takes him a few minutes. But it’s nice, we don’t have to sleep in the cold.” 

“Is it the dome?” Essek asked curiously, his eyes still flickering between Veth and Caleb. He couldn’t help but notice how just a few months had changed Caleb's appearance. Eiselcross had changed all of the members of the Nein. The men of the group all sported thick beards, the women’s hair longer than usual. And they were all thinner, more rugged, with less hope and chaotic energy in their eyes. They had obviously seen some things up in the North that shook them to their core. 

Veth snorted and shook her head, snowflakes falling out of her dark brown braids. She gave Essek a grin. “He hasn’t told you yet, has he?” 

“Told me what?” Essek asked, but he was interrupted by a brilliant flash of orange light. He whirled towards Caleb as the wizard stood up, collecting his trinkets. On the side of the snowbank, an eight foot tall, fiery orange portal had appeared. 

“All right, everyone in,” Caleb sighed. The members of the Nein and their guide all began moving towards the entrance. Caduceus and Yasha entered first, followed by Beau, Dagen, Jester and Fjord. Essek slowly followed Veth, cautious and calculating. Veth bounded through the portal, leaving only Caleb and Essek just a few feet apart. Caleb gestured to the portal. 

“After you,” He said in his thick Zemnian accent. “I think you will appreciate my work.” Essek smirked, looked apprehensive at the portal, and stepped through. 

A flash of warmth and light, and Essek was in the huge entrance chamber of Widogast’s Nascent Nein Sided Tower. Essek gaped at the beautiful architecture, the nine-sided room populated with floating golden lights. The Mighty Nein were flying, yes _flying,_ upwards towards what seemed like the entrance to more floors. Essek heard Caleb enter behind him, and tried to hide his obviously shocked expression.

“This is...very impressive,” Essek acknowledged. Caleb gave him a knowing nod, and began to float upwards into the air. 

“Think up,” instructed Caleb. Suddenly, Essek felt himself pulled upwards as well. It was a very different sensation than the levitation he was accustomed to. 

“Do you know this spell, Essek?” Jester asked as she twirled through the air, her skirts spinning around her. 

“I’ve read about it, but I’ve never cast it myself,” Essek called back as they flew into the second floor of the tower, another large empty room with glowing lights. The group continued moving upwards into the giant library and salon. Essek tried to keep himself from drooling at the massive collection of books surrounding him. They continued upwards, entering what looked like a dining room. The rest of the group halted their flight, and Essek followed their lead, his feet touching solid wood floors. 

Caleb clapped his hands, and from small doorways three spectral cats, similar to the appearance of his familiar Frumpkin, scurried into the room. “Ah yes. Hans, Klaus, and Juniper. We would like great bowls of soup and stews, lots of crusty warm bread and…” 

“Donuts! Don’t forget donuts!” Jester yelled. She had taken up residence at a large wooden table near a giant roaring fireplace. Caleb rolled his eyes and turned back to the cats. 

“What she said. And plenty of drinks, thank you.” The cats meowed in unison then turned on their tails, scampering back through the little doors and out of sight. Essek stared after them in shock. The other members of the Mighty Nein had already taken their seats around the large table, but Essek felt frozen in place. Caleb came up and placed a rough hand on his shoulder. Essek swore the wizard was using prestidigitation to send sparks down his skin, but the wizard just gave a small smile. “Come, sit. Dinner will be out soon.” Essek followed Caleb to the table. He took a seat at the end next to Caduceus, with Caleb directly across from him. The firbolg gave him a wise smile and returned to sipping his tea. 

“It’s incredible, if I’m putting it lightly,” Essek said as he continued to marvel at the beauty of the tower. “How long did this spell take you?” 

“Several months, give or take,” Caleb replied, drinking heavily from a mug of steaming mulled wine. Essek took a sip of his own cup-it immediately filled him with warmth and a fuzzy feeling he had trouble describing. He smiled at the human. 

“Once again, your powers exceed my wildest expectations,” Essek replied. He swore that he saw Caleb blush behind his amber beard. There was the sound of the pitter-pattering of feet, and a dozen cats leaped onto the table. Their tails balanced trays of bread, bowls of soup, and a plate of sprinkled donuts that were placed directly in front of Jester. The cats descended and the group began dishing themselves up food. Essek tentatively filled a bowl with a thick, brown beef stew and grabbed a hearty roll. 

“So, Essek,” Beau called down to him, her mouth full of bread. “Jealous yet?” 

“I must say, this is far more pleasurable than sitting in the snow,” he replied with a cool smile. The food was delicious, much better than anything he could have gotten at The Base. 

“Caleb thought of everything!” Jester called, chocolate icing crusted at the sides of her lips. “We all have our own rooms, and they’re actually, like, three rooms in one. And there are cats that do anything you want! Oh, and there's a hot tub, just like the one at the Xhorhaus!” Jester leaned over and whispered something into Fjord’s ear, and Essek saw the half-orc turn a darker shade of green. Jester giggled and began eating more donuts.   
There was a lot of chatter and laughter at the dinner table. Essek found himself nostalgic for their time in Rosona; even when there was a war going on, everything seemed simpler back then. Veth and Beau got into an argument on who got more hits on the worm today, which ended in Veth throwing a bread roll straight at Beau’s head. An angered Yasha then threw Veth twenty feet in the air-thank the Luxon for Caleb’s magic, which prevented Veth from hitting her head on the rafters. Caduceus watched on like a proud father, smiling at the antics of the children. 

“So, can we expect you to join us for more dinners?” Caleb asked. The other members of the Nein finished their antics and turned their ears to the Drow. Essek signed and took another sip of wine.

“Well, my guards are dead, my teleportation is not working, and we are two days from the base of operations of the Dynasty. And I don’t want to trouble you all with escorting me back to my camp while you are on your current path.” 

“You’re not planning on walking back there by yourself, are you?” Fjord asked. Essek shrugged.

“I cannot see any other option, unless you are willing to divert from your search or…” Essek paused. 

“You stay with us,” Beau interrupted. “And help us.” Essek gulped. Even when she was in a more relaxed state, Beau was threatening. 

“That seems to be an option, yes,” Essek replied. There was a strange silence that hung over the group. 

“I wouldn’t mind having an extra set of hands around,” Caduceus broke the silence. He turned to Essek, his eyes peering at the elf with a knowing gaze. “And it could be good for you, being away from The Dynasty for a while.” 

“I can send a message to the Bright Queen to tell her what happened!” Jester piped up. 

“I don’t want to intrude on all of you,” Essek replied.

“I don’t think we’re worried about the intrusion” Beau started. “I think what we’re worried about is if we can trust you again.” Silence again. Essek sighed, twirling his glass and staring at the table. 

I know when I’m outnumbered. If I was going to betray you, I would have to be an idiot. And besides,” He sat up and cleared straight. “I want to make good on my...apology. I am not one for breaking promises. If what you say is true, it is my obligation to assist you. If you wish and makes you more comfortable, I will relinquish some freedoms in order to gain your trust once again. Or, if not full trust, then a mutual understanding.” There were grumbles of agreement. Beau seemed satisfied and went back to a plate of pancakes she was sharing with Yasha. 

“Welcome back to the Mighty Nein,” Caleb said, raising his glass. Essek smirked and they clinked glasses. Caleb's eyes glowed in the firelight as they made eye contact, but he turned his gaze away quickly. 

As dinner came to a close and the Nein finished discussing their plans for tomorrow, they all began peeling off to their respective rooms. Essek followed Caleb to the fifth flour, then the sixth, and finally the seventh. The seventh flour had 4 doors; one tinted green, one amber, one plain, and one shaded a dark navy with twinkling stars. Veth bade Caleb and Essek good night before retreating to the green room. Caleb led Essek to the blue door and opened the chamber.

It was a simple yet elegant room, done in the traditional Zemnian style with wood walls and a roaring fireplace. However, as he inspected her room Essek began to see some subtle details. A stained glass window at the other end of the room displayed the dark outline of Rosana and the glittering night sky. The orange globules in all of the other rooms of the tower were absent, replaced by soft, silver dodecahedrons that floated through the air. The furniture was all muted shades of blues and purples, and the shelves were lined with books and scrolls. Another door led to the right, where Essek assumed there was a sleeping chamber. 

“Dagen is occupying the official guest room, so I had to improvise,” Caleb started. “I tried my best to make it as comfortable for you as possible.” 

“It will suffice perfectly,” Essek said as he inspected the bookshelves that lined the room. He turned to face Caleb, who shifted awkwardly.

“I’ll leave you, now,” Caleb said, rubbing the back of his neck. “The Salon is open to you, as well as the laboratory next door. If you have trouble sleeping, Caduceus has a tea that you can send for.” 

“I don’t sleep,” Essek replied. Caleb looked sheepish.

“Right, of course. Well, if you do need anything ring this bell and the cats will serve you.” Caleb made to leave, but Essek held out a hand.

“Wait, Caleb,” he called. He suddenly felt very nervous. Caleb stood frozen in the door. He slowly closed it, it’s hinges squeaking as it clicked shut. Essek sighed and walked to the fireplace, staring at the flames. He couldn’t bear to look at Caleb right now.

“I wanted to...I wanted to apologize,” Essek said, the words barely escaping him. 

“You have already apologized to the group multiple times, Herr Theylss,” Caleb responded, standing awkwardly a few feet from Essek. “We have already made it clear…”

“This isn’t about the others,” Essek said sharply, turning to face Caleb in a whirl of purple and blue. Caleb looked taken aback, a twinge of hurt in his eyes. Essek sighed and rubbed his forehead with his fingers. “I wanted to apologize to you. Personally.” 

“Oh.” It was all that Caleb could manage. His gaze was drilling bores into the floor. Essek was exasperated and he turned back to the fire, heat growing in his face. “What do you have to apologize for?” Essek laughed, but Caleb’s face remained stoic. 

“Are you serious?” Essek asked. “I am an irredeemable man, Mr. Widogast. I could apologize a thousand times and the Gods would still not think differently of me.” 

“But you and I have never cared for The Gods,” Caleb interrupted. Essek heard soft steps as Caleb began walking towards the fire, his feet echoing off the hardwood floor. Essek turned back to the human, who was just a few steps away from him now. The firelight glinted off his hair beautifully, his face less haunted than usual. His blue eyes were comforting, almost soft. “Do you remember what I said in Nicodronus?” Essek nodded, beads of nervous sweat forming on his brow. Caleb extended a hand onto Essek’s shoulder and gave a comforting squeeze. “We have both done horrible things. But that doesn’t mean we can’t use whatever time we have left to right the wrongs of the world. To leave it better than we found it.” Essek pulled away and turned back to the fire. 

“I’m not the man you think I am,” Essek spat. “I’m selfish, hateful, reclusive. I put my own curiosity over the lives of an entire continent. I...I abandoned you and your friends to protect my own skin. I abandoned _you_.” The words escaped Essek before he could stop himself. There was silence, except for the cackling of the fireplace. Essek felt the hand on his shoulder again, and this time he didn’t have the strength to pull away. He could feel his eyes beginning to water, but he snapped his fingers and used Prestidigitation to wipe them away. “I wanted to apologize for forcing you to face me again. To put you in this position. You think that I have changed, but I have not. I’m still the same coward who left you in Nicodronus.” The hand on his shoulder gripped his shoulder tighter. Essek turned back to the fire, a pain welling up in his chest. 

“Turn around, Essek,” Caleb murmured. “It’s alright.” Dejected, Essek turned to face his tormentor. The expression on Caleb’s face was almost heartbreaking. Pity, confusion, and above all, a deep understanding. Standing just an inch or two taller than him, Caleb leaned down and placed a familiar kiss on Essek’s forehead. The warmth that flooded through Essek’s body was better than any words Caleb could have said. His hand still on his shoulder, Caleb slowly began to pull away. 

It occured so quickly that Essek didn’t even realize what he was doing until it happened. Call it an impulse, a tic, a long repressed desire that finally burst out of his chest. As Caleb began to pull away, Essek leaned his head upwards and met his lips with his own. Caleb froze in shock as Essek kissed him back, his cold, purple lips meeting Caleb’s warm, pink embrace. It was only for a moment, and then Essek pulled away. He felt his skin flush red, his face absolutely mortified. Caleb stared at him, his mouth slightly agape. 

“I’m sorry, I should not have done that,” Essek burst out, and he tried to take a step back. Caleb’s hand on his shoulder caught him. And then Essek felt Caleb move in and now Caleb was kissing him back, his beard brushing against Essek’s smooth chin. Surprise, then heat, flowed through Essek’s body. They stood there for a few moments, kissing each other softly. Then Caleb pulled away, his hand now brushing the side of Essek’s chiseled face. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time, Herr Theylss” Caleb chuckled softly. Essek’s lips broke into a smile. Not a smirk or a snarl. A real, actual smile. And Essek couldn’t remember the last time he had one of those.


	2. Oh the Weather Outside is Frightful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb and Essek's relationship is something they want to keep secret. But with The Mighty Nein, keeping secrets is damn near impossible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more fluff! more shenanigans! more Essek being a big softie!

“Nope, nope, nope!” Dagen shouted as he wheeled himself back into the entrance chamber of the tower. The Nein and Essek were assembled below, ready for travel after a hearty breakfast. It didn’t take a keen observer like Beau to notice that Essek and Caleb seemed especially awkward this morning, but she brushed it off. Right now, she was mainly concerned with Dagen, who after just a minute outside the tower was covered in snow. He brushed it off his clothes and picked small icicles out of his bushy beard. 

“Blizzard came in overnight,” Dagen grumbled. “And this ain’t just any blizzard. This is a Maelstrom.” The word hung over the group like a heavy cloud. Yasha looked to Beauregard, confused. 

“Is that bad?” Yasha asked. Dagen laughed, taking his bottle out from his cloak and taking a heavy swig. 

“It’s an arcane ice storm,” he continued. “Happens about once a year or so. Caused by pissed off snow spirits or some magical mumbo-jumbo. Makes travel impossible, unless you enjoy the idea of getting frostbite so bad your hands fall off.” 

“Could we polymorph and just fly above it?” Jester suggested. Dagen shook his head. 

“I’ve read about these before,” Caleb piped up. “They are miles thick, both ways. Flying would be more dangerous than being on foot.” 

“But what about The Tomb Takers? We’re going to lose their tracks if we don’t move,” Fjord stated. Dagen chuckled. 

“Trust me, not even the Gods could move in this storm,” Dagen started wheeling away from the entrance. “Those sons of bitches you’re all following are probably buried under five feet of snow by now. Best thing to do in these storms is conserve your energy and dig in.” 

“So what, we’re just stuck in the tower until it passes?” Veth asked, turning to Caleb. “You can keep it going that long, can’t you?” 

“Ja, I can keep it up as long as we need it,” he replied, his eyes flickering nervously between the rest of the Nein and Essek. Essek was leaning against the wall nonchalantly, trying to play it cool. He was dressed stylishly in his mantle and travelling cloak, not a hair out of place. Dagaen clapped his hands and began floating upwards. 

“You all start planning your next move and let me know when the storm passes. Probably won’t be for a day or more. I’m gonna take a bath.” And with that, Dagen had passed into the upper chambers. The rest of the Nein were left standing in awkward silence. 

“A day to clear our heads would probably be for the best,” Cad started with a soft smile. “Who knows, this may be a blessing in disguise from the Wildmother herself.” 

“I mean, I wouldn’t mind a bit of downtime,” Beau started, awkwardly shifting from foot to foot. “Seems like we’re all...pretty beat.” 

“I did need to catch up on some readings eventually…” Caleb grumbled. “And make some minor changes to the Tower.” 

“Ooo, we finally have time to properly explore it!” Jester exclaimed. Fjord beamed at her. 

“I can start using all that equipment in the laboratory,” Veth added. “I did want to make some improvements to my bolts.” She turned to Caleb, who nodded in encouragement. Jester started floating upwards, grabbing Fjord’s hand and pulling him up with her. 

“Come on, Fjord! We shouldn’t waste any time!” Fjord clumsily started floating upwards as well, his face a dark shade of green that the others recognized clearly. 

“Yes, of course darling,” He mumbled as the two of them floated up through the second chamber. 

“I’ll come too! You two need a chaperone!” Veth called as she began to float up after them, using her hands to swim and catch up to the couple. Beau and Yasha looked at each other sheepishly, and they too started floating up towards the second floor. This left Caduceus, Caleb, and Essek standing in the entryway. Caduceus gave a knowing look at both Essek and Caleb.

“I recommend you two use this time to...have a much needed conversation,” Caduceus said, and he floated up through the ceiling. Essek shifted against the wall, pulling his cloak off and draping it over his arm. Caleb stared at the floor, shifting from foot to foot before finally looking up at Essek. 

“Would you...like a tour of the library?” Caleb asked nervously. Essek smiled and took slow steps towards Caleb. He didn’t feel the need to levitate around him anymore. 

“It would be an honor,” he replied, tentatively reaching out a hand. Caleb took it, rough calluses against smooth palms. They began to float upwards, leaving the entryway together. 

The Nein scattered throughout the tower in the morning, all heaving a sigh of relief at the thought of finally relaxing and taking their minds off the impending threat that awaited them farther North. Jester and Fjord made their way to the Salon, sneaking around the endless aisles of books and scrolls as Veth chased after them. 

“You know, you never want to rush a new relationship!” Veth called out as she searched for the couple. She heard familiar giggles behind a bookshelf and swore she saw a tail, but when she went to inspect and grabbed the tail, her hands passed through the illusion. She cursed and kept wandering through the aisles. “Maintaining separate lives and boundaries is very important!” Jester and Fjord, who had hidden behind a well-placed couch in one of the reading nooks, just laughed and dashed off around the corner as Veth desperately tried to find them. Veth eventually gave up, resigning herself to leave the new lovers to their antics. As she entered the laboratory and began inspecting her new equipment, she couldn’t help but remember what it felt like when she and Yezza first got together. Young love was a beautiful thing. 

Speaking of young love, Yasha and Beau had disappeared and emerged from Beau’s room around mid-day, both looking incredibly satisfied with themselves. Caduceus had retreated to his bedroom, content with maintaining the new garden he had set up. There were some fascinating new fungi that had begun to take root in the corners of his meditation chamber. 

Essek and Caleb had taken residence in one of the quiet study nooks in the Library. Caleb laid with his legs over the side of a worn leather loveseat, Frumpkin settled comfortably on his chest as he read a weathered book. He was propped up against a collection of pillows stitched with Zemnian designs. He had changed out of his travelling gear and into something more comfortable. He was wearing a white sweater, tucked into tan corduroy trousers secured with leather suspenders. His auburn hair was tied back with a gold ribbon gifted to him by Jester, but strands of it had escaped and fell around his strong jawline. Essek sat nearby at a writing desk, a spell book and quill at the ready to take notes. The drow had also removed his travelling cloak and mantle, stripped down to midnight blue robes and purple leggings. Despite his best intentions to focus on the book Caleb had given him, Essek could not help but admire how comfortable and handsome the wizard looked. How at peace he seemed to be in his natural element. 

As he sat there, distracted, Frumpkin jumped up onto Essek’s desk. He sat back with a start as the fey cat looked at him with expectant, familiar blue eyes. 

“He wants scritches,” Caleb called over, not taking his eyes off his book. Essek looked at the cat curiously, and hesitantly began scratching the cat under his chin. Frumpkin leaned into the touch, exposing his chest and purring softly. Essek snorted to himself at the cat’s preening. 

“Someone wants attention,” Essek cooed, and the cat meowed back in what seemed like agreement. Essek turned back to Caleb, who despite his best efforts had gone slightly pink around the ears. Essek got up from the desk and glided to where Caleb was sitting; the human made no effort to change his position. Standing over his head, Essek leaned over and kissed Caleb. It took a bit of maneuvering to kiss him upside down, but Caleb leaned his head back and met him halfway. It was a slow kiss, exploratory and warm and inviting. Essek brought his hand to cup Caleb’s cheek, his hand swirling in his beard. 

They were so distracted that neither of them noticed the giggling or light footsteps that approached the reading nook. It wasn’t until the clattering of falling books did they get pulled out of their trance. “Oh my gods!” Essek and Caleb pulled away suddenly and looked to the source of the scream. Jester and Fjord were standing nearby, as if they had just raced around the corner and ran into a monster. A collection of scrolls and books laid at their feet, and both of them stared at the couple with flabbergasted expressions, 

Essek stood straight abruptly, the blood rushing to his face and pounding in his ears. Caleb looked like he wanted to cover his face with the book and die. Frumpkin meowed and leapt off the desk, running out of sight. Fjord’s mouth hung slightly open, but Jester was beaming, that familiar sparkle in her violet eyes. 

“I knew it! I knew it!” She was basically bouncing up and down, clapping her hands together. Essek and Caleb stood stunned silent as Jester continued to chatter. “I told Fjord last night that I _knew_ you guys liked each other! Didn’t I, Fjord?” 

“Uh, yeah, you did,” Fjord stuttered, his eyes flickering between the drow and his friend. “So, uh, Jester, we should probably…” 

“Is this your guys’ first kiss? Did you guys ever kiss in Rosona? Oh, Beau owes me ten gold!” Jester was exploding with questions, her tail whipping around excitedly. The three men were refusing to make eye contact with each other. Essek tried to clear his throat. 

“Darling, I think we should give our friends some privacy,” Fjord finally interrupted, taking Jester by the hand and giving her a knowing look. She stopped mid sentence, gave an _oh_ expression, and nodded. Fjord turned to Essek, his yellow eyes giving him a piercing glance. As if he was saying silently, _You better explain yourselves later._

“We’ll go downstairs. I think Yasha and Beau were setting up something in the hall,” Fjord continued. Jester nodded, and the two turned back towards where they came. As they left the nook, Jester turned and called back. 

“I’m really happy for you, Cay-leb!” she yelled as she was dragged away by an exacerbated Fjord. When they were out of sight, Essek let out a sigh that he didn’t realize he had been holding. 

“Well, it looks like discretion will not be in this equation,” he said, turning back to Caleb. Caleb was still as red as his hair, his gaze frozen on where the two of his friends had just appeared. His eyes looked slightly glazed over, lost in thought. “Caleb?” Essek repeated. That seemed to snap him out of it, and he turned to Essek. 

“I am, uh, not proficient in Stealth anyway,” Caleb mumbled. That elicited a slight chuckle from Essek, who leaned back over the couch and took Caleb’s hot face in his hands. 

“Now, where were we?” Essek kissed Caleb with a renewed vigor, his lips exploring Caleb’s waiting mouth. Caleb brought his arms up and back to wrap them around Essek's exposed neck, pulling him even closer. Essek smiled against his lips and pulled back slightly. Caleb’s eyes were warm, the redness not abating from his cheeks. But it wasn’t from embarrassment anymore. 

“Do you think there’s enough room on that couch for two?” Essek asked slyly. Caleb nodded, his lips still slightly parted. Essek sidled around the edge of the couch as Caleb adjusted himself, pushing up against the back of the loveseat. With as much grace as he could muster, Essek slid himself into the spot next to Caleb, his body pushing against his. It took a little shuffling, but soon Essek was settled with his head in the crook of Caleb’s shoulder and chest. Caleb’s chin rested just on his head, holding the drow oh so close to his chest. Their feet intertwined, Essek slowly moving his foot along Caleb’s leg. Essek heard a rumble in Caleb’s chest as he uttered an incantation, and soon an amber Mage Hand appeared next to his head. The Mage Hand took Caleb’s book and held it open in front of Caleb’s face as his arms wrapped around Essek’s body. Essek smirked. 

“Still need to read? You really are a stiff,” Essek snickered. Caleb blushed and playfully ruffled Essek’s hair, which turned into slow, almost exploratory strokes. 

“Your hair is... very soft,” Caleb attempted a compliment, and Essek could feel the vibrations in his chest. Essek chuckled and sat up enough to kiss him on the cheek, causing the wizard to turn even redder. "I've been wanting to do this for a long time." 

"What, cuddle like an old married couple?" asked Essek, and Caleb looked sheepish. Essek cackled and kissed him on the cheek. "Don't worry, I have too." 

They sat like that for a while as Caleb finished his reading and Essek did his mighty best to distract him. Caleb suggested that they check in on the other members as to not be too suspicious. Together, they left the library and descended the iris to the Great Hall. 

The rest of the Nein had assembled together in the Great Hall, all of them half-naked in a large hot tub-almost an exact replica of the one from the Xhorhaus. 

“Oh, look at that!” Beau called out, her neck craning to the ceiling as the two wizards descended. “The love birds have left the nest!” Essek’s eyes flashed and Caleb looked like he wanted to start flying upwards for eternity. In awkward silence they landed on the floor, just a few feet from the hot tub. Everyone was staring at them with different expressions. Beau was laughing, Veth pitying, Yasha confused, Caduceus smiling, Fjord sheepish, and Jester had submerged herself under the water. 

“If it makes you feel better, Jester tried _really_ hard not to tell us,” Veth piped up. Jester emerged from the water, only her eyes and nose visible above the waterline. She gave an apologetic look to Caleb and Essek before finally emerging, taking a seat next to Fjord. 

“So are you guys gonna just stand there or get in?” Beau asked, beckoning for the two of them to come closer. “We all changed in those closets over there.” 

“I don’t uh, I don’t swim,” Essek stammered. 

“You already chickened out of going in the hottub once, Essek. Strip and get in.” Beau was not asking, she was ordering. With a gulp, Essek walked towards one of the many closets that adorned the walls of the Great Hall. Caleb was still frozen in place, gaping at his half-naked friends. As Essek pulled off his robes, he could hear harsh whispers and giggles from the center of the room. He emerged with his robes neatly folded over his arm, wearing only his underwear. He felt extremely vulnerable, appearing so indecently in front of his friends. _Friends._

The conversation stopped abruptly. Caleb coughed, finally regaining the motion of his legs, and walked into the closet that Essek had just emerged. Essek placed his robes over the edge of a chair and walked over to the hot tub. 

“You have a really nice body, Essek,” Jester said. Essek smirked slightly, aware of his slight yet trim physique. He stepped up to the tub, putting a cautious foot in before sliding in. He took an empty seat sandwiched between Fjord and Caduceus, trying with every effort to not touch anyone’s exposed skin. There was an awkward silence as the bubbles of the hot tub increased slightly. Caleb came a few moments later, Caleb emerged from the closet. He placed his clothes on the same chair as Essek and entered the hot tub, situating himself between Beau and Veth. Essek felt Caleb’s foot brush up against his and tried to hide his flush as a bolt of electricity ran up his skin. 

“So,” Caleb started, his eyes looking around the room and avoiding everyone’s gaze. “Is the storm still raging outside?” 

“Yep,” Beau responded, her arms over the sides of the tub as she lifted herself a little higher. “Yash and I checked on it before we did some training down here.”

“It was so snowy we couldn’t see a foot in front of our faces,” Yasha added, her fingers reaching behind and taking Beau’s delicately. Essek felt Caleb’s foot push up against his again. 

“Well, then it’s a good thing we have this hot tub!” Jester piped up, her wet hair steaming and plastered against her face. She was nestled against Fjord’s chest, his arms stretched out behind them in a protective yet relaxed position.“Imagine if we were stuck outside in all of this!” 

“That’s what Molly’s going through right now,” Veth responded, and another silence fell over the group. 

“So, Essek,” Beau started again. “How long have you...you know…” 

“Been kissing your wizard?” Essek interrupted. Beau blinked, obviously not expecting such a forward response. Would it be possible for Caleb to blush even harder? Essek was tempted to find out. “That part is a very recent development in our relationship, I’m afraid.” 

“Like, how recently though?” Jester asked curiously. 

“Uh, last night,” Caleb mumbled. 

“Really? Veth, you owe me five gold!” Jester exclaimed. Veth rolled her eyes and splashed water towards Jester. She yelped and splashed back, much to the annoyance of the three people sitting between them. 

“I told you, yout time away from the Dynasty could do you some good,” Caduceus smiled down at Essek. The firbolg turned to Caleb. “I think I speak for all of us when I say that I’m happy for you. I hope the two of you can find some much-needed comfort with each other in the weeks to come.” 

“Oh my gosh, Caduceus! Don’t be so dirty!” Jester squealed. Cad rolled his eyes and the group descended into laughter. The tension that was so palpable began to fade as the group descended into chatter, more laughter, and reminiscing about past adventures. Essek slowly felt himself relax into the hot tub. He caught Caleb’s eye again and he smiled, another reassuring foot rub against his bare leg. So the Mighty Nein sat together, laughing and drinking while a blizzard raged outside their home. _Home._


End file.
